


On the road

by SahadCaethlin



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SahadCaethlin/pseuds/SahadCaethlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, at the same date, they all just meet at Minho's home and eat all together. Thomas has spent the night there and is now heading back home. But on his way, he spots a car on the side of the road, letting out a thick white smoke and can't help but stop. Never would he imagined this kind of encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the road

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a PWP. Right now, with everything going on nearby, I don't want to think a lot on a story's plot... But I don't want to stop writting either. Sorry if that shocks you, I just need to be somewhere else, even if it's only in my brain.
> 
> Unbetad for now.

It was a Sunday evening, there wasn’t much traffic on the road which was quite a relief for the brunette who was driving to go back home. He had already driven for two hours and a half and he still had four hours to go through. He was coming back from a weekend at a friend’s house: Minho had organized a weekend at his house with all their friends from high school. It had been quite an experience since Thomas hadn’t seen many of his friends since then, like Winston or Zart who had gone abroad for their studies or work and he hadn’t seen them in ten years. He had been pretty glad to know what his friends had done since their high school years. He wasn’t really the kind of guy that gave a lot of news, his friends knew it and didn’t mind: it was always a pleasure to meet everyone, and it had been the second time they did it at Minho’s. They planned to do it at the same date every year.

The only problem maybe was the distance, but Thomas was ready to drive all the way just to pass a few hours with them. It had been a memorable evening and he had slept at Minho’s, helped a bit at cleaning and tidying before hitting the road in the afternoon. The sky was now beginning to dark and the temperature was slowly decreasing. Thomas sighed slightly: he didn’t like the cold that meant that winter was coming. He didn’t like winter in fact. Or maybe just Christmas, even if his work didn’t allowed him to be with his family. Suddenly, something caught his attention: on the side of the road, a car had stopped and was vomiting a thick white smoke. A young man got out of the car, coughing. Thomas didn’t think twice and pulled over. He turned off his car and got out of it, approaching the coughing man:

“Hey, are you okay?”

The young man was thin with dishevelled blond hair that danced in the cold wind. His eyes were dark chocolate coloured when he looked at the brunette. He coughed once more and walked towards him, getting away from his own car:

“I’m fine. But the bloody car isn’t.” He answered with a thick English accent.

“Can I help?” Thomas asked.

“I don’t know... The battery warning light lit up and I noticed the smoke right away so I stopped here.” The blonde frowned and shrugged. “I’m not a mechanic. I don’t know a damn about this.”

“Okay... Do you have an insurance?” The brunette continued, watching the car disappearing in the white smoke as a burnt smell rose up.

“Yeah. I do.” The Brit took his phone out of his pocket. “But I don’t know where the hell we are...”

“Huuuh...” Thomas looked around. “Wait, I’ll tell you.”

He went back to his car to look at his sat nav, his brain out of control: God, this guy was handsome and cute as hell. Those big brown eyes would surely haunt him during days. Thomas wasn’t really the kind of guy only thinking with his groin but right now, he couldn’t stop his brain from providing him quite indecent images of the blonde in many interesting positions which involved very few clothes. He shook his head as he sat in his car and looked at his sat nav: concentrate, man. He inhaled deeply to calm down his hormones and went back to the young man. Never had he reacted like that at a man’s sight and he had been out of the closet since high school. Maybe it was what people called “love at the first sight”. But it was more “desire at the first sight” in Thomas’ opinion. The Brit was on the phone:

“Hi, I’m Newt Isaacs. Er... The battery warning light of my car lit up and there’s a lot of smoke. Burnt smell as well. I stopped the engine. I am on the side of the road on...” He looked at the brunette.

Thomas provided him the information and waited for the blonde to hang up. So his name was Newt. Unusual name... But it just added at the Brit’s cuteness. Thomas fought to keep a serious face, even if his eyes couldn’t help but scrutinise the blonde’s boy. He was thin, wearing black skinny jeans with a long grey coat and a white scarf... He really had a British style. But he mostly imagined what that body under these clothes looked like: sure this fair skin would be soft and warm under his fingers, this stomach seemed flat and slightly muscled, and the light certainly would dance marvellously on these back’s muscles as this body would dance at each back and forth movement, and this deep voice would... Thomas looked away and bit his lips. Couldn’t he just think of something else? God, he had just met the guy! And not even spoken with him about anything else but his car problem! And there he was, already imagining the guy moaning under his thrusts!

Maybe he had been single for too long. Maybe his friend Brenda had been right last evening when saying that he should find someone. Was he becoming a pervert? He suddenly saw the blonde hanging up and...  Wait, had he been staring at him? He hadn’t even noticed he had looked back at the guy! He made his best to hide his freak out as the Brit came back to him:

“It’s all good. My insurance is calling a garage so a tow truck will come and pick up my car.”

“Oh, good. What about you?” Thomas asked.

“They will pick me up along with the car.” The blonde shrugged. “I guess my insurance will rent a car for me... Or a train ticket.”

“Okay... How long before the tow truck comes?” The brunette insisted. He couldn’t leave just like that, right?

“They said that the closest garage is pretty far... So, one hour, one hour and a half perhaps.” Newt sighed.

“Oh my... You’re not gonna stay here alone for such a long time. You’re gonna freeze to death. You’re already shivering.” Thomas said.

“Yeah, well... I hadn’t really planned on staying outside for an hour so... My coat is a bit thin.” The blonde laughed slightly. “But I’ll be alright, don’t worry. I don’t want to keep you here.”

“It’s alright. Nobody’s waiting for me so I can stay until the truck comes. Wanna come into my car? It would be warmer.” He proposed.

And then it hit him. He hadn’t just said that, had he? “Warmer”, really? He wanted to slap himself but swallowed instead, staring the blonde in the eyes. The Brit raised slightly one eyebrow and a smirk pulled on the side of his lips as his eyes studied Thomas. The brunette felt his stomach tightened and, as the dark chocolate eyes came back to his eyes, he knew the blonde knew. His eyes said “I know you like me”. The Brit's smirk grew larger and he murmured:

“Thanks. It's very nice from you.”

Those few words went right to his groin. He inhaled and smiled before showing him the way. He knew this look. But wasn’t he imagining it? Or maybe was the Brit thinking that he was a poor guy? Or was he kind of happy that a gay guy liked him? He tried to push those thoughts away and sat on the driver seat as the blonde sat at his side. There was a few minutes of silence. No car passing by to even make some noise. Nothing. Thomas could just hear his own rushing heartbeat and feeling the blonde’s stare. Oh, he was staring at him, no doubt. He could feel it. What was he thinking? Was he judging him? He hadn’t been that stressed in a very long time.

“You have a nice car.” The blonde said, moving the seat backwards.

Was it a sign? Thomas gulped and slowly looked aside to the Brit who lowered the back of the seat. Innocently playing with the commands... Or kind of. The brown eyes went back to him, as Newt’s deep voice murmured:

“It’s very comfortable.”

“Yeah... I’m often hitting the road.” Thomas replied carefully.

“Oh... So you’re often eating in the car or at a restaurant on the way...” The blonde slowly nodded, playing with the seat belt.

“Yeah. I guess I am.” The brunette answered, not taking his eyes off the Brit. “Sandwiches most of the time...”

“Right...” Newt smiled, visibly amused, and then leant back in the seat, parting his legs. “I’m kind of a snack boy type too.”

And it snapped. Thomas got up and came on the blonde, crashing his lips on his. The thought he had misinterpreted the Brit’s attitude went through his head but he was quickly reassured as Newt’s hands grabbed his jacket’s collar and pulled him, inviting him between his thighs, his body waving and rubbing against his. Their kisses were soon all tongue and teeth and Thomas was now thrusting against the blonde’s crotch, tearing moans out of the Brit’s and muffling them in their kisses. Newt’s hands suddenly pressed against Thomas’ head and pulled him back:

“Wait.” He murmured.

“What?” The brunette gulped. Was the blonde backing up? Maybe had he been too wild?

“What’s your name?” Newt asked and almost laughed at the American boy’s expression. “Don’t you want me to call out your name?”

It went right to his groin and he was now painfully aware of his own hard on. This guy was driving him crazy. He swallowed and lowly answered:

“Thomas.”

“Hum...” The blonde smirked. “Tommy. I liked that.”

The nickname was almost tender, which was a bit weird in such circumstances, but Thomas didn’t fight it: he quite liked it in fact. He smiled:

“Newt, right? I heard it when you were on the phone.”

Newt smiled back and nodded before claiming his lips again. The temperature in the car was quickly rising up, and Thomas was more and more aware of how fast he was getting addicted to the blonde’s moans, accentuating his movements just to hear more of them.

“Tommy...” Newt whined, just exciting the brunette a bit more if possible. “Do you have one?”

He meant a condom. Thomas straightened up, took off his jacket and went through his pockets: he always had one in his wallet. He took it out and looked at the Brit: Newt was staring at him, leant in the seat, his hand resting at each side of his head... Offered. He gulped and stayed a minute watching that handsome guy who was just waiting for him to claim him. Newt’s breath was hollow and his cheeks were blushing slightly.

“Tommy... For how much I love you staring at me, we only have one hour.” He deadpanned, tearing the brunette out of his reverie. He sat up, embracing his partner’s neck, his face only a centimetre away from his. “We both know what we want. Do me.”

Thomas leant in and claimed those lips again, his hands taking off the blonde’s coat, just as his sweater and his shirt. In response, Newt took off Thomas’ sweater and t-shirt, both of them acting with urge and impatience. The brunette attacked the blonde’s neck, biting and kissing his fair skin, as his fingers undid the Brit’s belt and jeans. Taking them off was a bit more complicated but they worked together and soon enough, the blonde was naked under him, kissing the air out of him as his delicate hands were now working on the American’s belt and cargo pants. His hard member was soon out of his clothes prison, pulsing against Newt’s own erection, and he needed all his strength to calm down his shaking fingers as he put on the condom. It was lubricated, his fingers now slippery. His eyes went back into the Brit’s, and without thinking twice he slid his hand between them and introduced a finger into him. Newt yelped in surprise and pleasure and moaned as Thomas instantaneously moved in him, his finger going back and forth, pushing deeply in him. He didn’t wait much before sliding a second finger in the blonde’s hole, parting a bit more his buttocks. His fingers parted in the burning tunnel, making Newt moan at his ear as Thomas was nibbling his neck.

At the third entry, Newt whined, closing his eyes in pleasure as the brunette thrust him fast and forcefully. He was short-winded and felt like his blood was made of lava. He had never tried a quick fuck like this, neither had he ever seduced anyone like this, but he didn’t felt at all like a slut, Thomas didn’t make him feel like it. It was just something they both wanted. So he didn’t feel at all ashamed when moaning:

“Do me...! Do me now, Tommy! Please!”

He felt the fingers retreating and gulped as he opened his eyes and looked into the brunette’s a few seconds, they both looked down and Thomas placed his hard on at Newt’s entrance. He checked him once more, waiting the blonde to nod before pushing in him. Newt’s head went backwards as he closed his eyes: the American was thicker than he had thought, but he didn’t want to stop him, trying to relax as he felt it conquering his being. It hurt and pleased him at the same time. A strange mix. But he wanted it. It was slow, Thomas visibly didn’t want to hurt him, which excited Newt a bit more. He felt a pang in his groin as he felt the brunette’s body pressing against his, entirely invading him.

Thomas tentatively moved and Newt made his best to moan only in pleasure: he wanted him, he wanted to feel him thrusting in him. The brunette fulfilled his wish, moving more, faster, and soon he was pounding in him. Newt moaned and whined, the burning pleasure making him forget about everything, even the not optimal comfort of the car, and he moved back, accentuating Thomas’ thrust. He didn’t know him and maybe it helped him to totally let go and cry out his pleasure without shame:

“Yeah! Oh yeah! Tommy! Huh! Harder! Haa!”

He had never been that vocal before. But Thomas wasn’t disappointing neither, grunting and moaning at his ear. The brunette straightened up, just to watch him as he thrust him hard and fast, just to see his face as he mewled and moaned. And Newt did the show, his eyes embracing the sight of Thomas’ body moving. He even watched as Thomas’ member exited and entered back in him. It was so good. His hands caressed and scratched the brunette’s abs, before going up to his pectorals, sliding on his muscles, and grabbing his neck.

“Kiss me! Huh! Kiss me, Tommy!”

Thomas obeyed, keeping his thrusts going, muffling Newt’s moans with his mouth, moaning in the kiss too. He wasn’t going to last and soon Newt’s whines and moans where more desperate, he was almost done. Thomas gave a few more thrusts, harder, deeper even when Newt let out a strangled cry, even when he felt the warm liquid bursting on his own stomach. He couldn’t stop. He pounded once, twice, thrice more before feeling the blasting bliss exploding in his body and mind. He fell on Newt as his body was shaken by post bliss spasms. His load filling the condom.

“Oh God...!” He whispered in the crock of the blonde’s neck.

Their burning bodies were pressed one against the other. The Brit’s hot breathing caressing his shoulder. He pulled back his head and put his forehead against Newt’s. They looked into each other’ eyes before kissing once more. It was soft and tender. A kiss meaning that it was good, it was over now. Thomas pulled out, tearing a last moan from the blonde. He laughed slightly against his lips and grabbed his own t-shirt to clean the Brit’s mess on their stomachs. The gesture was slow and tender, just like their kiss. He straightened up and put back on his boxers and pants, his belt and his sweater, throwing his t-shirt on the back seats. He got out of the car and let Newt put back his own clothes.

He wasn’t even shivering at the cold wind. No, he was too warm for that. Newt got out of the car, his hair more dishevelled if possible. He winced and laughed with Thomas: they both knew that Newt was now painfully feeling the brunette’s missing presence in him. He didn’t have a limp though and stopped in front of Thomas.

“Can I have a last kiss before the tow truck arrives?”

Thomas smiled and embraced his waist, pulling him towards him, between his legs, and pressed his lips against his. Newt’s hands were in his own pockets but Thomas didn’t mind. He laughed slightly against the Brit’s lips:

“Never done that before.”

“On the road side? Yeah, tell me. Me neither.” Newt conceded. “But it was... Awesome.”

“Yeah... Any chance I ask for your phone number?”

Newt smiled. Was he willing to see the brunette again? To have sex with him again? Sure. He didn’t even mind if they were going to be sex buddies and nothing more. He liked it. He liked him. And if they were meant to know each other better, then be it. He didn’t know where it was leading him but he was willingly doing it. He entered his number in Thomas’ phone and called himself to get the brunette’s number too. A honk made him look up and see the tow truck coming. He sighed and got out of Thomas’ embrace. The brunette groaned but let him go.

“I guess it's time for me to wish you good luck.”

“Yeah.” Newt nodded. “Thanks for stopping by.”

“Anytime.” Thomas laughed.

He watched as the Brit walked away to the tow truck which was now stopping a bit further. He bit his bottom lip. Shall he...? He cleared his throat, getting the blonde’s attention back: Newt stopped and looked back at him.

“You don’t happen to be heading to the capital city, do you?”

Newt’s face parted in a smile and he laughed. Thomas felt a stupid smile pulling on his lips: Newt did. He laughed and gestured to the blonde to come:

“Call your insurance and tell them you’ve got a ride.”

He wondered if they would make it in four hours as he had initially planned... Or if they would need a few stops... Or if the blonde would sleep in his bed tonight.

 

**THE END.**

 


End file.
